Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Beach Beastie
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Beach Beastie is a short Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530 and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Fred recently has had an extreme obsession with nets, as most of his plans to catch the monsters Mystery Inc. encounter are caught with nets. To get them out of his mind, Scooby and the gang head to a beach in Florida, where Daphne's uncle Sandy owns a hotel, only to find that it is being haunted by a shape-shifting sea monster that is stealing jewelry. During their first encounter with it, Fred tries to use a net, but to no avail. Daphne tries to help Fred with his net problem by getting him to relax in an area without nets, which is difficult, since the lobby and beach have nets all over the place. Velma goes to Kurt's hotel, the rival hotel next door. Kurt is somewhat glad about the commotion, as the people who have left Sandy's hotel in fear of the monster have come to his hotel. However, a holographic water show, which is supposed to be a big attraction at Kurt's hotel, is closed for repairs, and the repair company, Brownstone Industries, is taking too much time to fix it. Meanwhile, Shaggy is sad that Scooby is spending too much time with another guest's dog. Shaggy finds comfort with Kiki Brownstone, the female dog's owner, and the wife of Grafton Brownstone. Kiki, like Shaggy, also feels lonely, as her dog is with Scooby and her husband is nowhere to be found. Later in the night, the hotel is attacked again by the monster, and is attracted to Kiki's necklace. Using the necklace as bait, the gang gets the monster to follow them, noticing a human silhouette in the center. Velma tells Fred to find them a net, which he builds out of video cassettes. The monster wraps a tentacle around Velma as Fred is ready to capture it. Fred successfully captures the person behind the monster, which turns out be Grafton Brownstone, Kiki's husband, and head of Brownstone Industries. Grafton had actually pawned Kiki's necklace for money, and the necklace that Kiki was wearing was fake. In order to prevent Kiki from finding out, he planned on stealing the necklace. Kiki and her dog go to post Grafton's bail, and Scooby and Shaggy reconcile. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), the Human Mane 5, The Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney will be guest stars in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Kali Troy as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haven Pascall as Serena *Eileen Stevens as Fennekin *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman *Maurice LaMarche as Salem *Cree Summer as Chloe Flan *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle *Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza *Greg Cipes as Caleb *Serena Berman as Elyon *Steven Blum as Blunk *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara *Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura *Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi *Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget, Fidget and Digit *Tegan Moss as Penny *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *David Kaye as Grafton Brownstone *Beth Tapper as Annette *Christopher Showerman as the police officer *Adam West as Sandy Blake *Melissa Rauch as Kiki *Daran Norris as Kurt Links # Transcript * Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Beach Beastie/Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films